Envelopes for shipping discs containing digital data are conventionally known and are sometimes referred to as “disc mailers,” even though the shipping may be provided by various delivery service providers. Conventional disc mailers have several drawbacks. For example, some conventional disc mailers do not adequately protect discs during the mailing process, resulting in lost, damaged, or stolen discs. Other conventional disc mailers may exceed certain shipping weight limitations—when weighed with the disc—resulting in increased shipping costs. Other conventional disc mailers use paper that is too flexible, thus resulting in automated processing difficulties and associated delayed processing times, particularly on the return trip of a two-way disc mailer.
A two-way disc mailer is designed for shipping a disc via a delivery service to a first recipient and later permitting the first recipient to forward the disc to a second recipient. Two-way disc mailers are popular among DVD rental companies who provide a customer with a rental disc for the customer's viewing, along with a mailer to send the disc back to the rental company.
In one example of a shipping weight limitation, for first-class United States Postal Service (“USPS”) postage, the weight of the two-way disc mailer, with the enclosed disc, must be equal to or less than 1 ounce. The weight of a DVD is approximately 0.62 ounce, which is slightly heavier than the weight of a CD. As a result, the weight of a disc mailer being processed and shipped via USPS first-class mail is preferably less than or equal to about 0.38 ounce.
Most delivery items are processed automatically. For automatic processing by the USPS, for example, the dimension of the mailpiece must comply with the USPS aspect ratio regulation. The aspect ratio is expressed as a ratio of length (the direction parallel to the address) divided by height. For example, a postcard 140 mm long by 89 mm high has an aspect ratio of 1.57. An aspect ratio of between 1.3 and 2.5, inclusive, is required for existing USPS automation compatibility. Because discs have a diameter of approximately 120 mm, the height of the disc mailer must be greater than 120 mm, and the length must therefore be greater than 156 mm, to comply with the minimum aspect ratio requirement. As a result, at least 36 mm of length of the disc mailer does not house the disc and may become bent or folded during mail processing, possibly covering the information required for processing, resulting in unnecessary delays. Consequently, it is desirable for the disc mailer to be constructed of material that is less susceptible to bending, while still conforming with the first-class postage weight limitations.
Another aspect of delivery item processing is “cancellation,” which can possibly damage the disc enclosed in the mailer. Cancellation involves marking the mailpiece with a mark, such as a postmark that contains the post office name, state, ZIP code, and month, day, and year that the delivery item was canceled. The Advanced Facer Canceller System (“AFCS”) is the primary letter canceling machine used in USPS processing and distribution centers. If during cancellation, the canceling machine strikes the portion of the mailer containing the disc, the disc may be damaged. Generally, the mailpiece is struck anywhere in the area from about 30 mm from the top of the mailpiece, to about 100 mm from the right edge of the mailpiece. Accordingly, it is desirable to locate (that is, position and retain) the disc within the mailer to an area away from where cancellation strike may occur.
Further, during processing, some delivery items are marked with a unique identification tag (“ID tag”) so that they can be identified and sorted correctly. The ID tag may be machine-readable and improves both tracking and processing of the marked mail piece. For two-way disc mailers, the ID tag from the initial outbound shipment must not be visible on the return envelope during the second processing. If the ID tag from the initial outbound mailing is visible on the return envelope, the delivery item may be delayed during return processing.
Also during processing, the AFCS orients the delivery item with the length side facing up and the short side substantially vertical. As the delivery item is fed through the AFCS, it is transported by belts and pulleys throughout the system. These belts and pulleys apply a frictional force to the delivery item that is substantially parallel to its length. As a result, this frictional force can have the undesirable consequence of inadvertently opening conventional disc mailers that are not completely bound along their length. Accordingly, if the disc mailer comprises a folded flexible sheet of material, it is desirable to locate the folds along the length of the mail piece in order to prevent the AFCS from inadvertently opening or damaging the disc mailer. It may also be desirable to locate the direction of grain of the folded material so that the folds are substantially parallel to the grain, thus minimizing the chance the flexible sheet will tear along the folds.
Additionally, because of the required aspect ratio for mail pieces, the disc in a two-way disc mailer with top and bottom sides not completely bound along its entire length may be vulnerable to theft. The disc in this type of conventional mailer may be manipulated out of the mailer without tearing the envelope. Accordingly, locating the folds of a two-way disc mailer along the length-side of the mail piece advantageously provides improved theft deterrence.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a disc mailer that overcomes the deficiencies found in conventional disc mailers, including those discussed above.